


Hello

by astroeatsurass



Series: Make A Wish [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Parties, Platonic Relationships, Reunions, These guys are dorks, bad jokes haha, drinking is mentioned briefly i guess, mentioned drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeatsurass/pseuds/astroeatsurass
Summary: "Techno?" Dream asks, his mind clicking as he made the realization that this was the man he was looking for years.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Make A Wish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977475
Comments: 18
Kudos: 313





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> PLS im begging you to read my end notes, id appreciate it v much, thank you!!  
> also im only using their online personas!! not meaning to make anyone uncomfortable or anything

Technoblade sighs, getting pushed around as he takes a sip from his cup then placing it down on a nearby table before the contents inside would spill. He hates this, it's too crowded, he'd rather die. He thinks as he tries to find his way back to where his brothers are through the unending stench of alcohol and people in his way.

He sniffles, a groan escaping his lips when he realizes that he couldn't find his brothers. Deciding to look for them in the kitchen, only to find a countable number of people inside. The brunette simply inhaled and walked back into the living room, trying to calm himself down as he tighten his grip on the big red blanket wrapped around him for certain reasons.

This sucks, why did he even agreed to come to this party? Oh yeah, to smite Tommy that he couldn't go to adult parties that requires the legal age to go.

Though, he wasn't really meant to be here. Wilbur was the only one who actually got invited and him and Phil were simply dragged along. It doesn't surprise him. Frankly, Wilbur is popular. It made sense, he was known for his taste in music and his overall talent in music, as well as his looks. He also sometimes help other students for their class presentations and edited their videos. With a price of course.

So when Wilbur had been invited to this University party, he practically dragged Techno to this party, saying that he needs to interact with people. Philza had gone along to keep an eye on them, leaving Tommy behind with Poki, their babysitter. Even if Tommy's sixteen, but he's still a minor.

What's worse about this is that it's a mix between two Universities. Apparently, the person who is hosting this party came from another University, who coincidentally had a friend from both his and Wilbur's University. And that person was the one who invited Wilbur.

That's the worse part. He'd rather be in a part full of people from his University than a mixed, it meant that there would be some people he wouldn't recognize. Techno can say that he's quite popular too, but he was only deserving of that title because he was one of the top students in his whole college, and he was Wilbur's brother.

He felt no envy for his brother though. In fact, he was happy Wilbur was getting the recognition he deserves. The brunette remembers back in middle school, where he had to stand up against atleast two or more bullies to protect his brother. Wilbur was labeled as 'weird' back then, his weird change in moods and his unpredictability.

After all, people don't like something they can't predict.

He kind of wishes that he was left behind too, but that would mean Tommy teasing him for being a socially awkward guy. Techno couldn't hold back the faint smile on his lips, siblings.

He doesn't notice that he'd been too distracted by his thoughts that a blur of green had bumped into him rather harshly, stepping on his white converse shoes and spilling alcohol on his black turtleneck.

The English major let out a short yelp, stepping back and reflexively grabbing the nearest object to him which was the same table from earlier and used it to support himself up from nearly smashing the table into two.

Meanwhile, he'd also reflexively grabbed onto the person who bumped into him the first place, pulling him into a deep embrace, hearing a confused gasp from the other. Oh, he's sure to be embarrassed by the action.

When he'd seemingly managed to balance himself, the stranger immediately pulled away from Techno's tight grip with stuttering of his steps, a very distinguishable wheeze could be heard.

"Oh- oh my god! I am so, so sorry, man! I wasn't looking where I was going-" The man started before Techno cuts him off, shaking his head lightly.

"It's fine-" he takes a breath, 

"It's fine," he repeats, waving his hand dismissively and lifted himself off from the wooden table to face the man fully.

When Techno does face the other he almost immediately noticed every detail about the guy. He notices that the man must be an inch shorter than him, impressive, considering that Techno's the tallest out of everyone in this party. 

And through the flashing and gradually shifting colors of the lights in this dimly lit room, the man had a dark shade of green hair - definitely dyed. And is that- there are literal stars scattered on his cheeks.

In a way, the guy seems fairly cute. 

His emerald green eyes stand out the most out of all. It shines brightly in this loud, dimly lit room. There's just something about it that doesn't make him tear his eyes away. All he knows there's a never ending loneliness in those eyes and Techno can't help but relate to this man.

The brunette coughed, shaking himself out from his thoughts and realizes that their 'conversation' had gone quiet as the freckled man himself couldn't find any words to say.

Oh goodness, does he really need to be the one to save the conversation? In a few seconds, he try to come up with something to talk about, or rather just end this conversation and excuse himself.

But he couldn't help think that he doesn't really want to 

"Well, uh, I guess my shoes need shining," he mentally slapped himself.

He meant to say that he needs to go and clean his shoes, seeing that it has a muddy spot on it and it's also white, which would be hard to clean. Oh, and his shirt needs cleaning too. Most people would take care of their alcohol soaked shirt before cleaning their shoes. Great. He messed up his first interaction with another human being besides his brothers.

Before he could excuse himself the shorter laughed. He starts wheezing that really contagious wheeze of his. And Techno couldn't help but laugh along too, a more harsh laughter than the other's and it attracts some attention to the both of them. It really didn't matter though.

Once they'd calm down, the freckled man offers his hand - without wobbling a bit to the side and he realizes the man is drunk - and Techno gives him a small smile as they shook hands, seeing a lopsided smile form on the other's face.

"I'm Dream," he says,

"Techno." He replies, letting go of the surprisingly soft hand of the greenette's. He hears the man in question chuckle, hand coming to cover his mouth for a moment,

"That's such a weird name," he teases, like they were old friends, crumpling the empty paper cup in his opposite hand, 

Techno could only roll his eyes and retorts with full sarcasm, "Says the person named Dream. I mean, that's so cheesy, no one uses that name."

Dream bursts into short laughter again, making the brunette man smile,

"Well, what's this weird robe you're wearing? You're not some kind of king aren't you, Your Majesty?" He asks, grabbing the ends of the red blanket wrapped around him, making the taller give him a nasty glare before pulling it away from the green haired man's grasp.

Techno hums, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow, "You're literally wearing an obnoxiously lime green sweater and have green hair, anyone could tell you're a big frog."

It was a lame insult, but Dream doubles over, wheezing so hard right after Techno finished his sentence, making him chuckle at the display. The man's so out of it, laughing at every little thing.

After watching the other wheeze for a minute or so, he began to think there was some inside joke to this, seeing as how hard he was laughing. He waits for the other catch his breath, continuing to explain the story,

"You- you know, I ate a live frog as a kid and I had to go to the hospital because it got stuck in my throat-" he says, every word rising by a pitch and he cuts himself off with a wheeze, clenching his sides.

Techno tries to relate by imagining the scenario in his head, a child version of Dream with a frog stuck in his throat. He shakes his head, then he finds himself laughing out loud at the thought along with Dream, he doesn't care about the dirtied shoes, doesn't care about his soaked turtleneck anymore and forgets about searching for his brothers. This is the first time he'd laughed in a while.

It felt nice, even if he's laughing with a complete stranger he'd met not too long ago without a care in the world. This is new.

They laughed and bantered like they were old friends, it should've creeped him out but it didn't. He felt like he can understand this man, and he felt as if the man can understand him too. 

He felt like he could share all his secrets with a stranger.

When they'd calm down once again, Dream gives him a look, which Techno can't seem to understand then he hears a distinct voice, really high pitched, yelling out his Dream's name. 

The man himself gasps with realization and shoves the crumpled red cup into Techno's hands. The green haired man hastily brought out a strip of paper and a pencil from his lime green sweater and moved to Techno's side on the table. 

The English major watched while he hurriedly scribbled - numbers? - on the paper and then giving it to Techno. He simply continued watching in confusion as he looked down at the paper before looking back up to Dream, now walking away from him.

"I gotta go! My friends are waiting for me, I'll see you again, Techno!" He calls out, taking long enough for him to see the brunette confusingly waved goodbye at him, a grin splitting his face before he fully turned his back at Techno, running off to wherever his friends are.

Techno, confused at the sudden action, could only shove the paper into his pockets and try to process the situation. Oh, he was left alone so suddenly. He gave one last longing glance at the red paper cup in his hands before he shakes his head, sighing.

The brunette tries to set his priorities straight again and continues to search for his brothers in this awful place. It would be awful if he hadn't encountered Dream, his mind whispers.

He'll take a look at the paper Dream wrote him tomorrow and he's for sure the freckled man would be on his mind the whole week.

Later he finds his brothers completely and utterly passed out on the couch. 

He sighs, this was one hell of a University party.


	2. Dear Coffee

He yawns, the lingering feeling of sleepiness cling onto him. They'd just opened the shop and are now cleaning it up for the big day ahead of them. He had tied the cute apron Niki recently made for the workers around his waist as he clean the counter.

Which is also part of the reason why he felt so giddy, their little coffeeshop had been getting attention and although most days few costumers visit to eat and drink, there is significant increase in numbers and Dream's certain that nearly the whole neighborhood acknowledges them.

Because of this, Niki had go on and made - what is that called, merch? - to help their shop grow along with Tubbo, who had posted it on a website. It was a good idea. Niki was fond of painting and crafting, she's so good at it. And it's autumn now, which meant that winter is coming and it's getting colder.

First, the neighborhood's elderly couple had bought the sweaters Niki made, absolutely adoring the cute cat design with a coffee and saying that the sweater's soft and along those lines. They eventually bothered their nephews and their neighbors to come and visit their coffeeshop.

Ever since then, they'd been jokingly asking Dream to give them a an extra discount for spreading the word. It was nice, seeing the two elderly couple come visit them almost every weekends with fresh baked pumpkin pie that both Niki and Tubbo loved.

Speaking of the two, they've been pacing around none stop. Tubbo was obviously very excited at their progress while his big sister tried to hide her own excitement. Dream smiled, he was so glad their hardwork paid off.

He sets down the towel before grabbing the nearest broom then walking over to where the two were, chatting away rather loudly. He'd snuck up behind Tubbo and lightly hit the brunette's head with the broom he was holding.

It elicited a short yelp from the other, flinching as he twisted his body to face the person who hit him. His confused face breaking into a huge grin when he saw Dream's freckled face, "Dream!" He shouts, a hint of nervousness underlaying his tone when he sees the man give him a terrifying glare.

The blonde man simply raised an eyebrow with a smirk playing on his lips while he waved around the broom in his hand, making Tubbo chuckle in embarrassment, "Oh alright.." He weakly complies, reluctantly grabbing the broom from Dream's grip and started to sweep the floor. 

His sister behind him had the decency to laugh, but apparently not enough for her to try and cover her mouth as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Her laughter stopping almost immediately when Dream, intimidatingly craning his neck to look at the girl before she breaks out and started running to the breakrooms reserved for employees.

It was Tubbo's turn to laugh at his sister's misery, coming out of the breakroom with a neatly tied up braided bun and a bucket of water and mop in her hands. Niki could only send a death glare at him before she made her way to the other end of the room to mop the floor, even if she did sent a death glare, Dream and Tubbo could see the smile on her face from the back.

  


\--------------------------------

  


Around eight in the morning, they finally opened the shop. Dream yawning yet again as he pulled the blindfolds up by the window, waving occasionally to the passersby who knew of them. He takes the half-empty cup of coffee he made beforehand, chugging down the remaining contents before throwing it into the trash bin.

He felt a sense of pride in him, it was his own coffee. Coffee made by his own coffeeshop. And it tasted really good.

He goes to set up the counters while Tubbo and Niki set up their merch stand at the side of the room. He hears the familiar jingling of the bell when the glass door opened, his head snapping up to meet their first costumer of the day.

It was that college student who regularly goes to their coffeeshop, they were always a bit shy but they seem to be warming up to Dream and the others lately, seeing as they waved and greeted good morning first.

He smiles warmly, being reminded of his own college days and a certain brunette crossed his mind and he had to pinch his hand to stop thinking about the man.

Instead, he waves back and welcomed him into the shop, starting to prepare the american latte the student usually orders while they studied. By the time he's done, he walks over to where the student was seated at and gave them their order, earning atleast twenty dollars more than the price he expected them to pay.

Dream looks up at the student questioningly, the student only flushed a bright red and glanced at the merch before they lowered their gaze, "It's nothing, I just wanted to thank you guys for being nice and all." They simply explained, giving the blonde man a huge push for motivation.

Dream smiled brightly, thanking the other before skipping back to the counter and to their merch stand, making the student chuckle at their childish behavior. He picked out a nice sweater he thought the teen would like and gave it to them. 

The student immediately tried on the sweater, eyes shining behind their glasses as he mutter about how soft and cute looking the sweater is. Dream could only give him a smile as he left the table.

It went on like this for a while, a costumer coming in their little coffee shop, either to work in it or to simply order a take-out. By the time it was atleast around noon, there were seven people staying inside the shop.

It was relatively quiet, the songs both Niki and Tubbo chose were playing in the background faintly. He glanced at his younger brother, who was counting the money they'd made today and Niki was in the backroom, taking a small break and refilling their supplies.

The elderly couple came by to visit again, Tubbo serving them their usuals and stayed at the table when the two lured him into a conversation.

Dreams slumps down on the counter and closed his eyes with a sigh, jolting a when he felt the teasing poke from Niki at his side, shaking him awake from the temporary rest and he pouted at the other. The girl only laughed lightly before she heard the bells jingle again by the door and Dream stood up properly again to face their costumers.

It was a group, and they seem new, as Dream had never seen them before around this neighborhood.

They look weird, he thoughts when he saw the mesh of bright colors and different outfits. There was a blonde man, possibly older than him, wearing a dark green coat and a similarly green striped hat and.. flip-flops.

Another was a man who had long pink hair in a loose tie, wearing what seems like fancy to him, a dark red dress shirt paired with black ankle length trousers and brown leather shoes. He seemed to be someone around his age.

And there's another guy with a simple buttercup sweater with white collar sticking out from the base of his neck, he's also wearing a beanie on his weird side bangs. He looked around to be Niki's age.

Then there was what looked like a kid, probably around Tubbo's own age. He wore a simple white and red shirt with long sleeves that only ended up at his elbows with jeans and sneakers that had the same color palette with his shirt.

Dream watches as his brother look at whomever entered the shop and watched his yes lit up instantly and he hastily excused himself from the conversation he was having from the two elderly couple to meet up with the group.

He glanced at Niki from the counter who only gave him a wink as she also went her way to the group, leaving Dream confused while the two of his family started chatting away with the new people.

Tubbo then started leading the group to a nearby table, right beside the window and they continued chatting there before Niki came back with the orders, prompting Dream to make a black coffee, two capuccinos and a single strawberry milkshake.

He placed them all in the tray once he'd finished adding whipped cream onto the milkshake, grabbing onto Niki's dress shirt and whisper asked almost nervously, "You and Tubbo know these guys?"

Niki gives Dream a reassuring smile, "Yeah, two of them are from I and Tubbo's university," she continues to discreetly point at the clad in the buttercup sweatshirt and the blonde kid. Dreams hums, letting go of Niki and gives a firm nod with a soft smile. He'd still need to keep an eye on the group, he was always that protective brother.

Niki smiles back before she started walking back with the orders in hand, walking against the tiled floor in her dark brown boots. Dream continued to watch as the group chat, feeling a little bit lonely himself, he decided to come and greet the elderly couple seating in the middle of the room.

Dream pulls a nearby chair and drags it to the couple, seating on it. "Hello, how are your days going?" He asks the two, the granny giving out a surprised gasp when he'd suddenly appeared before laughing herself.

She waves off her hand while she laughed, "It's been fine, dear! As usual your little brother is a sweetheart," she comments, glancing at Tubbo then back at Dream. The elderly man beside her only let out an affirming grunt with a firm shake of his head.

"That's great, but he can still be a little devil sometimes. You know-" Dream continued to chat away with the two, telling some embarrassing stories about Niki and Tubbo while they continue to giggle, promising eachother to never speak of this again. Though Dream already knew that they'd slip up once they finally talked to either of the two kids.

"Oh dear, the man with the pink hair seems to be looking at you," the elderly woman called out, glancing at the person from Tubbo's group, making Dream whip his head around to take a look at what she's talking about.

The first thing he see's were deep ruby eyes, almost like a ruby itself and he can't seem to take his eyes off of them when he recognizes the deep sense of familiarity in those eyes. 

The blonde had to choke down the swelling disappointment in his stomach when the man looked away.

Dream sucks in a breath, he remembers back to when he'd seen those similar ruby eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its two am  
> late night writing pog!!  
> as usual didnt double check so pls tell me if there are any errors, thank you!!  
> and- i wrote all of this in one sitting haha
> 
> also cliffhanger?  
> i got too tired writing this so expect a third chapter haha  
> in fact im already workin on it ;))  
> but guys tell me if you can actually read my fic, idk if the formatting looks weird to yall
> 
> i honestly dont know how to write this platonically cus most fics like these r just  
> 'oh! i wanna meet this guy i met from years ago bcus i fell in love with him first sight!!'  
> and dream and techno's reasons are just 'oh its bcus they look beautiful and i feel like they understand me :/'
> 
> i think i need coffee myself tbh haha  
> anyways thank you for reading this!! kudos are very much appreciated! :DD


	3. In Your Eyes

It was a Saturday night when they'd gone to the party.

They were all invited to the party.

Sapnap, who had gotten then invitation first, started rambling on about how excited he was for the party since they hadn't gone to one for months.

Dream was just as excited as Sapnap, fortunately though he tried to make it as less obvious than the youngest.

George was just being George. Simply rolling his eyes at the two before continuing his work, then later getting dragged into the conversation as well.

Both Dream and Sapnap seemingly agreed to drag George to the party when the oldest had stated he wouldn't go.

Dream chuckled at the memory, which is more of a thought since the party was tonight, yet to happen. They hadn't kidnapped the brunette but it was bound to happen.

He stretched and wiggled his arms, trying to shake the sleepiness away. He'd just finished the last oage for his essay in his laptop. Then, moving his hands to the edge of the wooden table and pushed against it, making his chair wheel across the room and to his closet.

Dream clasped his hands together, letting out a shaky breath as he tried to calm his beating heart down.

It was exciting, yes. He'd admit it. Though a part of him felt as if he were being forced too.

Standing up, he brought his hands to his wardrobes' handles and pulled it open. Revealing a fresh set of outfits.

He pursed his lips while he ponders over what shirt to wear, what shoes to wear, what mask will he wear tonight?

Not wanting to look fancy, Dream opted for his signature lime green sweater, plucking it out of his closet and pulling it over his gray shirt. Deciding to change his sweatpants to wear ripped jeans.

It wasn't much, but he wanted to look like a chill guy.

And a chill guy he is, lounging through the second story house with a drink in hand, nearly wasted if George hadn't berated him, grabbing the red cup from his hands forcefully.

Dream had only childishly protested and swiped the drink from the British's own hands, fleeing the scene immediately, Sapnap's iconic laugh could be distantly heard through the music blasting through the speakers.

Now the greenette doesn't know where to go. Doesn't know who he is and doesn't know who he is right now.

He doesn't really care, not knowing that he needed a drink until now. School keeps piling up on him, he'd struggled to keep his reputation, struggled to keep up this persona he'd made.

He thinks he might be Clay now, little vulnerable Clay. But fuck it if people around him can't see it.

So when he'd mindlessly stepped on a stranger's foot and fell forward, the liquid content inside of his paper cup spilling, he really wished people can't see him like this.

  


————————

  


It came to his attention that he'd been grabbed by the waist, and into a tight, warm embrace, he's fairly sure he hadn't been given in a long time.

Letting out an involuntary yelp, Dream squeezed his eyes closed and buried his face into the stranger's chest while he tried to brace for impact.

The screeching of the wooden table made his eyes flutter open at the sound, almost like reality striking him in the face.

The arms around him loosened it's hold, and Dream used this moment to push himself away from the stranger, his feet shifting over eachother. 

Feeling his whole body go red, Dream could only stare at the other while he tries to comprehend the situation.

Shit, he'd slipped up. Oh God, he'd slipped up.

Quite literally and metaphorically.

He tries to find words, coming out as a stutter, he tries to apologise, "I- Oh my god, I am so, so sorry, man. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine."

Dream hasn't realized his eyes were fixated elsewhere when he'd snapped his head back up to meet the person's face, almost surprised by the deep voice.

A beat, he watches as the man takes in a breath,

"It's fine," the man repeated again, hesitantly shifting to the side. A red blanket wrapped around him, Dream noticed.

It never really seemed to cross his mind, but Dream thinks that man looks beautiful. His short brown hair, seemed to be ruffled in the right way, it kind of made the man look cute. Especially with those glasses. He was tall, maybe an inch taller than Dream and it kind of intimidated him.

Though, his ruby orbs almost felt as if it was piercing through his soul. The moment the other had laid eyes on Dream, he watched as those orbs widen and there was a flash of acknowledgement and something Dream couldn't quite placewhen the man had faced him fully.

It made Dream felt safe almost completely. Felt that he could trust this man with all his secrets. Dream was a very observant man. 

He watched as the other's body look tense and not tense at the same time. Like the brunette was contemplating whether to lower his gaurd around the green haired man. A smart move in his case.

Dream was wild. He was tameable, too, but he was wild. You can see how chaotic he can get, how smart he can get; his friends told him. Despite this, he was tameable, influenced by society and the reputation he had built. He bends to people's desires and can satisfy them beyond what any other had expected than him. Dream was tameable, but wild.

The way this man carries himself makes Dream think that he may be his opposite. As far as he knows, this man is quiet. Through his silence there seemed to be a strong force behind it. 

As the opposite, Techno is calm but untameable.

He looks like the kind of person who lets things happen, lets whatever comes in his way come. Then by his own independence, he walks and declares victory all over it. He conquers over things he could handle, whereareas Dream was left to figure out his control over things he can't control.

Dream thinks this man might be like him too. Alone.

He hasn't realized that they were in a silent conversation when the man coughs, breaking the awkward staring and said something about his shoes needing shining.

It was stupid, seeing that his soaked shirt is a bigger problem and his shoes were converse, only dirtied.

Though upon seeing the man immediately fidgets, eyes widening in surprise of his own words, Dream could see how he panicked internally.

He lets out a wheeze at the other's state, getting a confused yet relieved look from the other. The freckled man finds himself laughing with the brunette, having found the humor between his way of wording and possibly Dream's own wheeze.

His laugh was loud, booming likethe sudden sound of thunder in a calm rainy day. It shook Dream a bit, making him laugh harder when he finds himself enjoying the sound.

When they both had calmed down, Dream contemplates before offering his hand, a strained smile on his face from all the laughing.

The other's eyes had flicked from his outreached hand then to him, before fixing his posture and then Dream blinked when he felt his hand being held into a warm and firm grip.

The man's hands were rough, it was strange to find it comforting when their hands lingered a bit when they pulled away. Feeling those rough callouses rubbed against Dream's palm.

Okay, he thinks he's overthinking a bit but this is a new experience. And because he's drunk.

He pulls on a smile on his face, though it seemed more of a lopsided smile from the other's perspective.

"I'm Dream," he introduces himself, shoving his hands into the pocket of his lime green sweater.

"Techno." The man- Techno says, giving a firm nod to him,

He couldn't help but slip a chuckle, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth and silently shook his head, "That's such a weird name."

Dream almost stopped dead in his tracks when he blurted that out, worried that he might've offended the man. He crumples the red cup in his hand anxiously.

When he sees Techno roll his eyes almost playfully, his shoulders relaxing a bit when the brunette retorts back- making him huff out a laugh.

He tests the waters a bit when he continued to tease him on the red blanket wrapped around Techno, earning a short laugh from the other.

Oh, how it feels like a warm blanket was wrapped around Dream too in this very moment.

  


———————

  


They laughed and continued to tease eachother like they were old friends, Techno kept giving that same comforting glance at Dream, like he knows what he's going through.

He didn't know Techno that much, but that's the best part. Techno didn't know him so he could let the walls around him be temporarily open. 

It wouldn't matter, because he wouldn't see Techno again.

It wouldn't matter he told himself, but when he continued to laugh about with the other, hear Techno's deep rumbling laugh; Dream continued to doubt himself.

And when the freckled man hears that familiar high-pitched voice yelling his name from a fistance,  
_(and oh fuck did he really forgot about his friends?)_ Dream knew he couldn't let this go. 

He meets the brunette's eyes, looking at the deep shade of ruby red one more time before he hastily shoved the paper cup he was holding into Techno's hands.

He pulled out a spare strip of paper from his pockets and moved to Techno's side on the table, bending down to scribble his phone number as the other watched him confusingly from the side.

He then shoves the paper into Techno's hands again, tripping over his steps a bit while he tried to walk into the direction he heard his friends.

Dream turned around one more time to bid his goodbye, shouting as he waved his arms, "I gotta go! My friends are waiting for me, I'll see you again Techno!"

He really wishes they'll see eachother again when he watches Techno shyly waved back at him and he feels a huge grin on his face before turning his back against the other and disappeared into the crowd.

  


He sees George and Sapnap a minute after, both standing in the hallway that leads to the front door.

"Hey guys.." he started nervously, already expecting George to scold him. It mildly surprised him when the British simply sighed, walking up to the green haired man and patted him on the shoulder.

From behind, Sapnap gave a comforting smile but the mischevious glint in his eyes are nothing of the sorts.

Then in a burst, George started scolding him of how careless he was to suddenly run and disappear, how he was drunk and could’ve been kidnapped, or how he could’ve gotten into trouble.

  


Or how worried they were.

  


Dream snapped his head to look at George’s face and was met with chocolate brown eyes, he’s come to deeply love, filled with a sense of protectiveness and warmth.

He feels his own eyes well up a bit, somehow feeling emotional than usual. “George..” he whispers, feeling the other release his hold on his shoulders and opted for grabbing the ends of his sleeves.

“I know this past few weeks has been stressful, and we both know,” George gives a glance at the ravenette, prompting him to walk to the two before he continued,

“-That you’ve been keeping secrets from us.” Dream feels his stomach drop, expecting the undeniable disappointment from his best friends, lowering his gaze to the floor and from the corner he watched as Sapnap’s hand held his own.

He looked back up again, and this time he was pulled into a warm embrace with the two. He hears Sapnap continue for George, feeling his hot breath against the side of his cheek in an uncharistically soft and voice in a whisper.

“And it’s fine, we both respect your privacy. We’re your friends-“

“-Best friends.” George chimes in, earning a roll of his eyes,

“Best friends, just know that no matter what secret you keep, we’ll always be here for you.”

From his right side, Dream feels George nod in agreement, his arms around him tightening.

“Thank you..” he whispers, before burying his head in between his friends’ shoulders, finally returning the hug.

“Thank you.” he whispers again, voice breaking a bit and he hears Sapnap chuckle a bit, who got jabbed by the oldest.

Dream sniffles, rubbing his face into the mixed scent of his loved ones, he loves them. He really do. That’s why he can’t afford to tell them his secret. He worries he might lose them, even if they’ve reassured him they wouldn’t.

But this is nice, he thinks. He’ll build up the courage to tell them someday.

“Ew, gross dude, don’t use my shirt to wipe your snot,” he snorts, pushing away from the two witha playful grin,

“Shut up, snapmap, you’re the one whispering into my ear like some perv,” he laughs when the other flushes a deep shade of red and started whining.

George only watched from the sidelines, laughing, “Pervnap’s a perv,” he’d joked like they were still in middle school with Dream cooing at him and repeating the words in a sing-song voice.

They continued to walk to the front door with Sapnap, who had given up, grumbling from behind them.

Then George was suddenly pulled into a headlock, the youngest ruffling his hair while he brunette screamed for help.

Dream only rolled his eyes at the sight, blowing an exasperated sigh with a faint smile on his lips. 

That night, Dream slept with his friends peacefully, a certain brunette appearing in his slumber.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYY FUSCHIA WONN
> 
> haha self indulgent dreamteam moment at the end,, i just loved the events that happened between them during this mcc 11 :’)
> 
> anyways woopwoop, new chap with dream’s pov of the party!!
> 
> i kinda hate the first part tho :/  
> it sounded like sumn from wattpad
> 
> wrote this in one sitting again lmao
> 
> while techno’s pov of the party was basically just describing some what happened, i wanted to write dream’s pov in a more inner monologue kinda?
> 
> oh and i tried to describe dream and techno i guess, the whole untameable and wild thing haha  
> i just got a little poetic ;-;  
> its cringe dont look pls
> 
> also just to clarify!! techno was a brunette and had glasses when they first met, then he changed his hair to pink while dream had green hair then changed it into blonde
> 
> uh i tried,, i hope you guys enjoyed!!  
> i feel rlly bad for not revising my stories and then yall keep sending nice comments :(
> 
> but i’ll try to!! your comments are rlly nice tysm!!  
> props to the ppl who read my end notes too! :DD
> 
> oh and the whole dream persona thing i wrote in the beginning,,
> 
> ‘im not worried abt dream, im worried abt clay’ :)

**Author's Note:**

> oof im on a writing spree haha  
> uh hello again!! thank you for reading this and thanks to all those who commented on my previous works!!  
> you guys rlly make my day :))  
> uh anyways this is a modern coffeeshop au!!  
> well this is like some kind of 2 chapter prologue to a long oneshot im gonna write in the future, sadly, it isnt a dreamnoblade friendship but its written from tubbo and niki's pov!! i love big sister niki and little brother tubbo!!
> 
> so uh i'll just have to finish this prologue then i can write from niki and tubbo's pov!!
> 
> oh and nxt chapter will be set a few years later after they both graduated from university!! reunions again yesss  
> anyways have a great day! ily guys :DD
> 
> edit: woo i finally revised my work!! i added some details and some explanations i guess, chapter two coming tmrw maybe? :00  
> and techno as a brunette??


End file.
